Andrew Logan
Andrew Logan is a WCSF wrestler, the brother of Alexa Logan, and the son of WCSF Hall of Famer David Logan. He is the WCSF's first ever second generation superstar. Personal Background Logan was born in 1989 in Iowa, while his father was wrestling overseas in Japan. Upon the elder Logan's return, Andrew (the elder of two children with sister Alexa, who is two years younger) was immediately immersed into the world of wrestling. From the time he was a toddler, he accompanied his mother to match after match to watch his father do battle in the squared circle. By the time he was seven years old, he begain to receive training for the profession himself, most of it coming from his own father. In his later days, David Logan was known for reckless, hardcore-style matches. However, he was trained with a solid technical background and passed that on to his son. By the time he was in high school, Andrew Logan was a nationally renowned amateur wrestler and won back-to-back-to-back high school state championships, and was a high school All-American in all three of those years. There have been rumors of him joining the United States olympic wrestling team in 2012, but he claims to have not thought that far ahead. After his high school days, Logan bypassed college after receiving a developmental contract offer from the WCSF. With a professional wrestling career always having been in his dreams, and with the business flowing in his blood, Logan has arrived on the scene in the WCSF, looking to make his mark. WCSF Career Beginnings (2010-2011) Andrew Logan made his WCSF debut on the Ascension portion of the April 26th edition of WCSF Mayhem!. In a match against fellow rookie Mick Money, Logan picked up his first ever WCSF victory. He soon became noticed for his outstanding technical performance coupled with unorthodox flying moves, making him an instant fan favorite. Upon his Mayhem debut, he wrestled Desmond Frazier in a match featuring two promising new rookies. Frazier and Logan had met backstage and had a verbal run-in, and Frazier would go on to cheat to win the match. Frazier and Logan would meet backstage on and off for the next several weeks, but Logan's focus at first appeared to stay on Johnny Devine and the Mafia. Seeking revenge for what the Mafia did to his father to put him out of action, Logan joined the Mafia resistance movement and vowed to someday get his revenge on Devine. This storyline culminated with Logan making his pay per view debut at Nothing to Lose in a match with Amen, which he won. The momentum Logan picked up from defeating the Mafia member on pay per view carried Logan into qualifying for the annual Gold Rush ladder match at Revolution V. Logan would be matched up against Frazier, Sean Knight, and a returning Johnny Briggs. The second generation superstar made his mark on the match in a number of memorable spots, but was unable to come away with a victory. Tensions between Logan and Frazier began to boil again after Revolution as soon as Logan's debuting sister, Alexa, was given Frazier's number and began a rumored courtship with him. However, Logan's attention now was fixed on Alex Morgan. The Phoenix had issued a challenge to David Logan for Meltdown, but the Hall of Famer was unwilling to wrestle while CEO of the company, so he had his son wrestle in his stead. Despite suffering numerous injuries at Revolution and in the weeks leading up to Meltdown, Logan competed admirably, but once again fell short of a pay per view victory, losing to Morgan's Dragonslayer. The night after Meltdown, Logan confronted Frazier about his actions at Meltdown, in which he despicably took out his father, Freddy Flynn, with a lead pipe. Between this attack, Alexa's relationship with Frazier and the repeated backstage meetings, it appeared that things were finally to boil over between the two rivals. However, a twist was thrown into things as Logan, Frazier and Sean O'Kane were all to be named choices to face Kaiser Cavanah at Hacked for the WCSF International Title in a match that would feature a mystery stipulation. Over the next several weeks, the three men vied for contention to be voted into the match. Ultimately Logan won the vote, and met Cavanah in the first ever Jailbreak Ladder Match at Hacked. Cavanah would be forced to cheat to win, using handcuffs to secure Logan to the cage while he escaped. After the match, Frazier came to the ring and delivered a brutal beating to the young star, taking out the frustrations that had built up over the months of seeing Logan get opportunities Frazier had not. A confrontation earlier in the night between the two had apparently been the tipping point. Logan was left quite hurt, and was forced to spend time in the hospital recovering. Quick Facts Style of Wrestling: Technique, some high-flying Some Signature Moves: -The 2G (Hurricanrana, wrapping twice around the opponent’s body) -The Logan Crossface (mimic of his Father’s move, but doesn’t execute it quite well enough for it to be used as a finisher) -Belly to Belly Suplex Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): –The Millennial (Raven Effect) -Silver Spoon (Corkscrew elbow drop) Entrance Style: Enters the arena after a few seconds of his music playing, jumps around on each side of the ramp and quickly walks to the ring. Entrance Theme: Muse – “Map of the Problematique” Match History Pay Per View record to date: 2-4 Total record to date: 9-11-1 Category:Wrestlers